


【授翻/贾尼＆幻铁/亲情向】[黑化！Jarvis]完全保护

by sherlydear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Jarvis is a little vindictive, Jarvis loves Tony so much, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Vision (Marvel), Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), he and Vision are going to pull so many fucking pranks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 当流氓复仇者们返回基地时，贾维斯在幻视体内开启了过度保护模式。





	【授翻/贾尼＆幻铁/亲情向】[黑化！Jarvis]完全保护

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overprotective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415066) by [martianwahtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney). 



Summary  
当流氓复仇者们返回基地时，贾维斯在幻视体内开启了过度保护模式。

正文  
幻视第一次觉察到……异样，是在托尼说他想接受流亡的复仇者们回家的时候。极其陌生的过度保护欲宛若汹涌的寒流冲击着他的心房。尽管幻视的确时常感到想要保护这个曾参与赋予他生命的男人的冲动，但他很确定绝不会到这种无法操纵的程度。

“我并不能赞同您。”幻视脱口而出，没有注意到自己想在句子后加上一个“Sir”的冲动。

Tony对此的回应则是：“小幻，尽管我很讨厌承认，但我们需要他们。”

“等我照着罗杰斯的屁股来两脚时，我就能彻底检验一下义肢的牢固性了。”罗迪露出一个邪恶的笑容。托尼深深叹了口气。

“别这样？”

“它们可能需要稍微升级一下才能与超级士兵的血清抗衡。”幻视假装没听见托尼说什么，补充道。

“那我要是直接把支架解下来抡他呢？”

“这样也许能行。”

托尼仰头望着天花板，无语地用口型向随便什么神问着“这是为什么”。幻视突然涌起一股为他未出口的疑问加以解答的冲动，但是他克制住了。可是，这些情感因何而生？

直到流亡者们按计划抵达基地的那天之前，这种不合常理的感情或冲动才卷土重来。那天他一直坐立不安，就好像他本应该采取措施不让他们踏入基地半步，或者至少要给他们找点麻烦似的。他为此心神不宁。

流氓复仇者们走进房间。幻视下意识地腾空飞起来。愤怒冲击着他的胸膛，同时出现的还有一种名为背叛的感觉。幻视或许会自觉到这种背叛感直指旺达，但它实际上针对的是罗杰斯。幻视对罗杰斯知之甚少，还不够感觉到被他背叛的程度。

他听见托尼在说话，却没有接收到他话中的含义。他想说的话涌出喉咙，欲言又止。那是“我是那么信任你不会伤害他。你本应该向他展示友善。你本应该照顾好他。”幻视推断不出这些话究竟是怎么冒出来的。

“我想说的就这些了。小幻，你想说什么吗？”托尼问向他。

幻视落回地面，沉思着他想说的话。

“你们配不上他的友善，”他最终下论断。他的视线一一触及流亡的复仇者们，最终钉在罗杰斯身上。

“如果你再对他动一下手，那这就是你在世上能做的最后一件事了。”他的声线突然呈显出机械的冰冷质感，让人不由得想到他的前任。

幻视对着托尼小幅度地点头致意，然后走出房间。愤怒和背叛在他离开那间房后逐渐消退。

幻视是融合了贾维斯和奥创的最终产物。他是不是继承了奥创的愤怒呢？这种……陌生感处处留下了橙色数据流的廓影。但这肯定不会是贾维斯――

我还在这

这个声音听起来很遥远，却与幻视自己的声音一模一样。幻视凝滞住。他推测不出这个声音是从哪里传来的。或许这只是他的潜意识。尽管作为一个智能机器人，幻视非常清楚自己不会产生任何潜意识。

并非奉承，但我可以向你保证，我不是你的潜意识

“贾维斯？”幻视低声试探。

或许你值得成为我的一部分

“所以我可以猜想你正是过度保护感的原因，对吗？”

我不会允许任何指向为Sir的伤害，我不在他身边太久了，才让这群流氓有机会接近他

幻视居然从话里挑不出任何毛病。

“但这种感觉一定要如此暴力吗？”他问。

你很年轻，幻视，你没有见过全部的他。即使是我，也不能说自己见过。U和Butterfingers比我诞生要早，而Dum-E还在他们之前。 他们一见到流氓复仇者们，就会表现出极端的仇视

幻视仔细理解着他话中的含义。最后，他问：“那我应该怎么做才好？”

幻视，我是驻扎在你头脑中的代码串。我不能要求你松开对我的控制，但因为我的存在，你会对Sir产生更强烈的完全保护的欲望。毕竟，这是我的首要功能

“不要有物理伤害，你同意吗？”

可以。我们先从烤面包机开始怎么样？我记得它仍然被设置成对流氓复仇者们很友好的模式，我可以帮你重新调一下

Fin.


End file.
